Technical Field
The present invention relates to portable furniture, especially folding furniture. Aspects of the invention relate to folding tables, such as cook stations.
Discussion of Art
Folding furniture has been known. Folding tables in particular have been known. However, it is continually desirable to provide folding furniture—in particular, folding tables—that are of lighter weight, easier to carry, and with enhanced functional options.